Sparta's Daughter
by NightMusic961
Summary: The hunters bring along a mysterious hooded companion who is not as 'he' seems
1. Chapter 1

**Perseus came back into the camp, fish in hand. As he began to slice up his meal, Draco came up to him.**

"**You," he said, "Bring your weapon".**

**Perseus sighed and left his dinner to follow the captain, sword in hand.**

**As Perseus and the captain went to the perimeter of camp to train, Eusebios, the youngest and most eager to prove himself of the group, went up to the hunter's cloaked companion.**

"**Who do you think you are, running around covered up like that. I'd like to see what you are hiding underneath that hood….." as he reached up to tug the hood off, the cloaked man drew out a wickedly curved blade about as long as the soldiers forearm. The hilt was decorated with a figurehead of Ares, the god of war.**

**The soldier gasped, "How dare you pull a knife on me." the young man was outraged and pulled out his sword, ready to start a fight.**

"**Peace, soldier." one of the hunters stood in his companions defense, "he meant no harm. He only wishes to keep himself hidden from your eyes. I thought we had gone over this with your captain-"**

"**You have." Eusebios cut the hunter off, "but I would like to see who I am fighting along side with for myself. And why do you speak for him? Does he not speak?" the soldier gabbed the cloaked man in the chest. "I say we make a deal. Fight me, and if I draw your blood, you remove your cloak, if you wound me, I will give you my rations tonight."**

**Both of the hunter brothers stepped up. "Please, you don't have to fight, we can come up with some other arrangement-" the hooded man cut them off by making a gesture with his blade. He stalked past the soldier and walked towards the perimeter where Perseus and Draco were training. Once there, he took out a second curved blade, identical to the first, and rotated the two weapons expertly in his hands, presenting a challenge to the young solider.**

"**So, you do have some fight in you." Eusebios said laughing, looking the man up and down. Even though he was hidden under a cloak, the solider noted that his adversary was very small, in both height and width. This gave the solider the advantage of strength to overpower him. Eusebios smiled confidently, and struck. The cloaked man bent slightly keeping his head down as Eusebios charged at him. With blinding speed, the cloaked man dodged a sweeping attack and nicked Eusebios's leg with his blade. A thin line of blood appeared. The hooded man stood triumphant with his head still bowed. Many of the soldiers had come to watch, and were disappointed to see how soon the stranger had won. Perseus and Draco had also witnessed this mini clash. Draco stepped forward.**

"**You are a skilled fighter, so skilled that I wonder if you would care to take on all of my soldiers? Take down your hood and let us see your face, else I will be forced to go back on my word to the hunters and take it off myself." the cloaked man bent back down in a defensive position, keeping his head bowed. Draco sighed.**

"**As you wish. Your secrecy will be your undoing." the captain inclined his head towards his soldiers, "The same rules apply, if you draw their blood, they must fall back, but if your blood is spilt, we will finally see what you are hiding." **

**The hooded man's companions were standing off a ways watching with anticipation. They had seen his fighting skills, and there was no doubt that he was good. But was his ability enough to take on the Praetorian Guard's soldiers?**

**Standing on the balls of his feet, the hooded man feinted the first blow dealt. As the solider tried to bring his sword back, he suffered a shallow cut under his forearm. The second soldier came from behind. He received a small wound on his foot. And so this continued, until all of Draco's soldiers were bleeding somewhere on their bodies. The cloaked man was fast, and his small size worked to his advantage. When his blades were twirling with blinding speed, it seemed as if there were twenty instead of two. The soldiers were no match. After the last one was defeated, Draco walked calmly towards the man. Draco drew his sword to take his own challenge. The cloaked man waited, head down, for Draco to make his move. The captain lunged gracefully, but where the man had been not a moment ago was empty air. Draco looked to his right in just enough time to block a strike coming towards his knee. The captain laughed, as he swung and dodged, trying to keep up with the hooded mans speed. As the double blades twirled, he felt a sting on his forehead, and wasn't surprised to find himself blinking away blood.**

"**Curse those spinning blades. You have defeated my soldiers, and myself. You are truly gifted, but I have one last challenge. I would like to see you duel Perseus." the captain said wiping away the blood from his wound. At this the cloaked mans companions stepped forward yet again.**

"**He has already proven himself, why must he go against the demigod?" asked one**

"**If you don't stop this fighting, we will leave." said the other. The hooded man gestured impatiently at them with his sword. Perseus was filled with a boiling anger at being called a demigod.**

"**I will fight you, and I will win, but not because I am the bastard son of some god as you all think." Perseus stated angrily, grabbing his sword and circling the cloaked man. The face in the hood looked steadily at the ground as Perseus approached. With spinning blades the hooded man stealthily swung towards Perseus's calf muscles. Perseus blocked easily and feinted towards the mans shoulder. As the man dodged, Perseus caught him with the hilt of his sword in the gut. The cloaked man rolled to the ground moving out of the way until he could get centered, but Perseus was upon him before he could stand. Perseus tried to bring a blow down across the cloaked mans shoulder blade, but was blocked by the curved swords. The weapons locked and the cloaked man kicked Perseus away. As Perseus staggered he had to dodge a swift strike towards his left arm. The blow caught his sword and sent it flying away. Weaponless, Perseus, ducked, rolled, spun and dodged away from the rapidly spinning blades. As the cloaked man lunged, Perseus used his arm braces to catch one of the blades. As the sword struck, Perseus ripped it out of the mans grasp and tackled him. The two fell to the ground, kicking up leaves and dust, Perseus pinning the cloaked man beneath him. Perseus sent the second blade spinning away and struck under the hood, slicing the mans smooth check. As a ribbon of blood appeared, Perseus pulled the hood away to find …...…...**

**a woman staring back at him, breathless. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Well done Warrior." she said when she caught her breath, her voice soft like a bell. Her long blonde hair spilled out from her cloak and into the sunlight, shining like gold. Her eyes, swirling with color, peered into Perseus's like a looking glass. She smiled at his unwavering gaze, her white teeth and plump rosy lips drawing his attention. They looked so soft…..

"You have defeated me Warrior, do you plan on taking something else?" she asked tilting her head gently to the side. Perseus blinked, confused until his mind registered how close their bodies were. He had her pinned to the ground, straddling her small waist and holding her arms beneath his, and he could feel the rise and fall of her body underneath him as she took each breath. Feeling his face redden, he moved off of her, and stood. He took her arm and pulled her to her feet. She turned to the soldiers, watching their faces take on shocked expressions.

"A woman!" one hissed

"But she is so strong!"

"How could we have been defeated by someone like her?"

Others mumbled amongst themselves. The woman kept her head down, shying away from the attention of the soldiers she had easily defeated.

"I suppose that I will no longer be needing this." she mumbled, ridding herself of the heavy cloak. Beneath it, she wore black and red armor that accentuated her slight figure. Her attire consisted of bladed arm braces along with black leather-bound sandals that came up to her knees. A minotaur hide skirt stopped at her thighs showing off her slim legs, and a crimson armored corset adorned her lithe torso. Her skin was lightly tanned and her golden hair fell to her mid back in soft waves. She looked so fragile, but all the men knew how dangerous she was. She retrieved her blade that Perseus had knocked away, and once again came up to the demigod.

"My blade please." she asked sweetly. Perseus handed it to her numbly still shocked that this woman had defeated his comrades so easily, and had been among them all this time. She hid her wicked curved blades in their sheaths that hung at her graceful thighs. Though her body was slight, she was all muscle, strong and powerful. Finally, as if waking from a trance, Eusebios glared at her."Captain, she is a woman. She can not be allowed to continue on this journey. She and the hunters should depart, for she will only bring bad luck." the bitter soldier stated, looking at the woman with obvious distaste. The hunters came forward to stand at her side. They, along with the majority of the soldiers, sent him dirty looks.

"What is your name woman? How did you come to be so skilled with the blade?" the captain asked ignoring his rude, young soldier. The woman walked to the fire and sat. the men crowded around her as she stared into the flames and said,

"My name is Thea. My father, Astinos, was a Spartan general. We lived in a minor village a few miles closer to the coast than where Sparta's city lies. Many years ago our village was traveling to warmer climates before winter struck, when we were attacked by a hydra." Thea's face darkened as she relived the memory.

"It killed many men, including my father. When he fell, I left my mothers side where she was hiding and picked up my fathers sword. I slew the monster. How? Only the gods know, and for my bravery, I received a blessing from the war god, Ares. The mighty god himself bestowed upon me these blades as a reminder of my victory. I trained with the best soldiers from my fathers army for ten years. When my mother died, I left the village, meaning to travel to the Spartan city, but I met these two brave hunters along the way."

"She saved us form a Caldonyian Boar." one of the hunters stated. At this, Thea smiled at her companions sweetly.

"That night, Ares came to me in a dream. He said that my destiny would not lead me to Sparta, but to Argos. He told me to follow the demigod on an impossible quest, for our fates were intertwined, and that my heart's sacrifice would stop a war between the gods. If I do not succeed in my task, all of Greece will fall." she finished looking up at the soldiers to see what effect her tale had. The group of men let her words sink in. Her prophecy was not very comforting.

"Well then," Draco said standing, "you have proven yourself as a warrior, as skilled as any soldier I have, and I don't suppose having someone blessed by the god of war is a bad thing." he chuckled, "Though she is a woman, you all know she defeated you fairly. Though I am no fan of the gods and their rule, she was given a prophecy that stated she needs to be on this journey. Thea, you are welcome to continue on this quest with us." Some soldiers mumbled their agreement, while others, like Eusebios grumbled resentfully.

"Thank you Captain." Thea said. She stood up and found Eusebios sulking by the perimeter of camp. "I did win it, but I don't feel particularly hungry tonight Eusebios, you may keep your ration." she stated smiling, turning her attention to the setting sun. Thea unrolled her bedding under a sturdy tree and sat with her back against it. She closed her eyes, and emptied her mind, calling to the war god. She knew Ares loved bloodshed, but not amongst his own kin. That was the whole reason he had sent her on this journey, and why he asked so much of her.

"Oh, mighty war god." she prayed, "I have been accepted into the quest along with the demigod. What now will you have me do?". The sound of someone sitting beside her broke her concentration.

"So you've just accepted it?" questioned a husky voice. Thea knew who it was without opening her eyes.

"I have no choice, it is the will of the gods." she replied. His close presence was making her heart hammer in her chest.

"You know that's not true. There is always a choice. You are so strong. Why do you let them control you?" he said, his voice angry. Thea opened her eyes to look at him, Perseus. His blue-grey eyes, the color of the sea, his strong jaw clenched in frustration.

Thea felt anger bubbling inside her. Couldn't he see the doubt that she felt, the insecure feeling of letting someone else control her.

"And what about you, Warrior? Are you making your own choice?…" Thea whispered, not letting her emotions get the best of her. Instead she focused on him, fascinated by the way the setting sun made his skin glow, like a gods. Perseus scowled at her and sighed heavily. He got up and turned his back to her.

"There is always a choice." he repeated before he stormed off.

Thea watched him go, confused. She was experiencing feelings that she had never had before. It startled her, that Perseus had such a strong affect on her. She once again pushed back her feelings and concentrated on the now darkened sky. There was no moon tonight.

"Apollo must be hiding his sister, things in Olympus are worse than I thought…" Thea thought as she gazed at the stars. She was soon surrounded by sleeping men. Thea kept the guard company working on a wooden flute she had been carving earlier that day.

Soon it was time for the watch to change shifts, but Thea was still restless. Perseus took the mans place. Thea tried not to stare while Perseus rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. After stretching, which made his unclothed back muscles swell, Perseus glanced back at her. Thea quickly looked at the fire, which had begun to slowly die. She berated herself for the feelings his presence induced.

"Thea?" her name whispered from his lips sent an electric current running through her body. She looked up as he came to sit beside her. She felt her pulse quicken as she eyed his bare torso and strong shoulders. She blinked and tried to clear her thoughts, once again turning towards the fire. As Perseus sat, she prodded the glowing embers in an attempt to give it life.

"I'm sorry if I distressed you earlier. I was just upset by your prophecy." he explained as he followed her gaze into the fire.

"You spoke your mind Warrior. I'm not easily distressed." Thea answered softly. Perseus gave her a sidelong glance.

"Why do you call me Warrior? The other soldiers have fought and trained longer than I have." he questioned. Thea smiled and turned to look at him.

"It is my countrymen's custom to only call those you have defeated by their first names. Not many have earned the right to do so with my name. Today, we fought and I lost, so for now I will call you Warrior."

Perseus looked up at her and caught his breath. The light from the fire threw a red glow into her golden hair making it look like flames, her ever-changing eyes, a radiant orange.

Thea looked away from his gaze, determined to keep her emotions in check.

"Why were you upset by the gods words?" she asked twirling her finished flute in her hand, the way she did with her blades. Perseus struggled to find an reasonable answer. In truth, he was confused about what had been said regarding the intertwined fates, and he was dismayed with the part concerning Thea's sacrifice. But he could not bring himself to tell the truth.

"I'm not pleased that the war god said that this journey was an impossible quest. The gods underestimate us in our abilities to overcome their obstacles." Perseus said after a few moments. Thea tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She nodded absentmindedly and played a soft melody on the completed flute. She played for a few moments, a hauntingly beautiful song escaping from the instrument. Suddenly she stopped and turned to Perseus.

"I want to answer your question." she stated fixing upon him an intense gaze. Perseus looked confused for a moment. Thea sighed and said,"About whether I make my own choice….." Perseus returned her gaze, waiting.

"I made my choice to follow the will of the gods. None forced me into this quest. I came of my own will-". Perseus cut her off,

"But the prophecy said all of Greece would be destroyed if you didn't. That's not much of a choice-". Thea interrupted staring into his eyes,

"But, it is a choice." the words seemed to echo in the silent darkness surrounding them. "I chose to save lives rather than run in fear of what is ahead. I hope for my life, the gods will spare others. If there is war in Olympus, all hope is lost for Greece, no matter which obstacles you overcome Warrior." she looked away, fearing her emotions would get the best of her. Inside, she was trembling. Still the terrified little girl watching in horror as a monster killed her father. But on the outside, she was the woman who had slain it, and many other monsters with ease. She scolded the part of her that was frightened into believing that she had everything under control, but staring into Perseus's eyes made her feel lost and confused. She was no longer in control of her life, her fate, her destiny. Perseus watched as her face changed with the internal battle that was raging inside of her. He wanted to help her, say something that would make all her problems go away. His eyes fell on the tiny scar on her otherwise smooth check. The scar he had given her during their fight. Without thinking, Perseus reached up to touch the scar. As his fingers grazed her skin, Thea relaxed. She leaned into his calloused fingers as he touched her cheek. With a start, she realized what was happening. Thea turned her face away, separating them with a curtain of hair. Perseus blinked and shook his head, not knowing what had come over him.

"I'm sorry…" Perseus started, but Thea left his side and walked to her bedding. She lay with her face towards the sky, trying to forget what had just happened. His touch on her skin, his body above hers. His weight, his heat, his gaze were all she could think about, as she stared at the stars until the first streaks of color lit up the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

Thea sat up and grabbed her blades. She left camp quietly in search of food. Thea followed the prints of a deer, deeper into the forest. She stalked her prey, knowing from the tracks that it had a weak back leg. Thea knew the laws of nature, as well as a true hunter of Artemis. Any injured animal was not likely to survive long, and by hunting this dear, Thea was only hastening the inevitable. Stealthily, Thea followed the tracks, until she could see the dear's brown coat. Thea stooped down and threw one of her blades with deadly precision at the animals side. The dear fell, and Thea rushed over to it. As she finished the animal, she whispered,

"May you come back as a hunter and not the prey." This was her common parting blessing to the animals she killed for food. She cut through the animals chest until she found it's heart. She ripped it out and held it in her palm towards the sky.

"Goddess of the Hunt, Artemis, please except my offering." Thea called out. Moments later her hand which held the dear's heart was engulfed in blue flame. Thea smiled and waited for the flames to disappear. She knew that that the gods could not directly interfere in a quest, but for Thea's offerings, the moon maiden would always grant her food during journeys. She turned back to her kill, and sighed. By the look of the dears size, it was going to be a long walk back to the camp. She bent down and lifted the dear upon her shoulders. Grunting under the animals deadweight, she fell to her knees, panting.

"This must be what Atlas feels like." Thea groaned, trying to get on her feet.

"Need some help?" asked a voice that came from the trees. Thea gasped,

"Is that you Eusebios?" she asked, embarrassed that he should find her like this.

The young solider came out from the trees grinning.

"Quite a load you're carrying there. Is that all for you?" he questioned. Thea lost her grip on the animal and it slid to the ground with a thump. She gasped and had to take a moment to steady herself.

"I thought I could bring this back to camp as a peace offering to the soldiers who are not pleased with my presence on the journey." Thea answered, giving Eusebios a pointed look. The young man looked away from her gaze and retorted,

"A woman of your strength and skill should certainly be able to carry such a load."

Thea laughed at this."I can do many things, but carrying this animal is not one of them." Thea pushed aside her pride and asked, "Will you help me bring this back to camp?" she smiled at the young man who reminded her so much of the soldiers back in Sparta. Eusebios grinned back, latching on to the acceptance, and came towards the dear. The two shared the weight of the animal as they walked back to camp. As they approached camp, Eusebios stopped, almost causing Thea to drop her end of the dear.

"Did you hear that?" the soldier asked. Thea halted her breathing and heightened her hearing, trying to sense what Eusebios had heard. Suddenly, a scream tore through the forest. Thea dropped the dear to the ground and pulled out her blades.

"Go tell the others. Gather the weapons." she ordered the stunned soldier. With that, she raced off in the direction of the scream.

She dashed through the trees and saw figures in the distance. She slowed her pace and crept silently towards them. She could see her fellow soldiers backing away from a grotesque figure. She was facing the monsters back ,and could see it's mangled body, and the fear in the men's' eyes as they tried to move away.

"Where is the half blood?" the monster growled, causing the men to cringe.

"Perseus…" Thea whispered, pulling herself up a tree to get in range of the creature.

One soldier made the mistake of trying to strike. The creature grabbed his spear and pulled the man towards him. He reached out and grabbed the soldiers head in a large, mutilated hand, and squished it into his palm. Thea's mouth opened in horror, and she almost fell out of the tree, but the one who screamed was the remaining soldier. The monster switched his attention to him, leaving the others body on the forest floor.

"Ares, give me strength." Thea prayed, and she launched herself out of the tree, aiming her blades towards the creatures heart. At the last possible moment, the monster turned around and struck away her blades with a sword of his own. His powerful blow knocked her to the ground. The breath left her, but she pulled herself up gasping to the soldier, "Run!"

She moved between the soldier and the creature getting a good look at it's face. It resembled a human's, but was scared and mauled beyond recognition. His eyes were not those of any mans', but were the eyes of an animal. Thea only had a moment before he struck at her. The power behind the blows was stronger than anything she'd ever faced before. They left her staggering, and focused only on defending herself instead of trying to fight him off. She was pushed back, the monsters mouth changing from a grimace into a smile as he overpowered her. Thea leaped back trying to get some distance between them. She lashed out at the creature as he followed close behind her. He blocked her strike easily and knocked her blades away. Thea's eyes widened in horror as her weapons were battered out of her hands. The monster laughed, and sounded surprisingly human.

"You thought you could defeat me, woman?" he asked backing Thea up towards a tree. His rancid scent assaulting her senses, his eyes blazing. " I am blessed by the gods." he continued, just as Thea's back brushed against the tree. She grasped a branch to her side and snapped it away from the trunk.

"That makes two of us." she snarled lunging at him. She aimed for the creatures heart, but was blocked again by his sword. The monster struck her with his hand across the face, the force of the blow knocking her to the ground. Thea's cheek throbbed, as she lay on the forest floor gasping. Unwanted tears sprang to her eyes from the sting. The creature stood over her, sword poised over Thea's heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Perseus and Draco ran into the remaining soldier. The man was sobbing and gasping in shock. Draco took him by the arms and shook him.

"What is it lad? What has happened?"

The soldier coughed and spluttered,

"The- the woman, I left her….. I left her with that, that thing…..it was so strong, and I left her alone" he sobbed.

"Thea? Where is she?" Perseus bellowed, starting towards the direction the soldier had come from.

"Perseus, wait!" Draco called after him, but Perseus was already running through the forest. He saw figures farther up ahead, and could see Thea's crimson armor and blonde hair around a tree. She had her back to him, and was snapping a thick branch off the tree. Suddenly, she moved, but a split second after, he saw Thea fall to the ground. He was about to call out her name, when her attacker moved into sight. Perseus moved to attack as the monster poised its sword over Thea's heart. Just as it was about to hit it's mark, the creatures sword was blocked. Thea blinked through her tears to see Perseus standing over her, looking more godlike than ever, his entire body illuminated in sunlight. She lay on the ground, stunned as she watched the monster and her savior fight, Perseus driving the creature farther back into the forest. Draco hurried to her side, kneeling down to the ground with her.

"Are you hurt?" he asked looking her over. Other than the nasty bruise beginning to form across her check, she looked unharmed. Thea shook off her confusion and grabbed Draco's forearm roughly.

"Captain, that thing is after Perseus. It's to strong for him to take on alone. We have to help him." she said slightly dazed. Draco helped her sit up against a tree.

"Stay here. I will go help him. Soldiers are on there way. You're in no mood to fight." and with that, Draco dashed after Perseus and the monster.

"No….wait." Thea said meekly, standing up, but Draco was gone. She shook herself again, and searched for her blades. She would not let them take on that creature alone. Her blades gleamed against the green forest floor. As she picked them up, the air in front of her shimmered brightly. Thea, in a kneeling position stayed down, recognizing the sight as a god approaching.

"Rise my child." a deep thundering voice ordered Thea. She stood, head still bowed.

"Your time is coming. I can not stay long, but I came to warn you. Thea, daughter of Sparta, your hour of sacrifice is approaching. I can not see all that will come to pass if you should succeed, but remember the consequences if you fail." the god placed his hand on Thea's shoulder supportively.

Thea trembled at the slight touch. The memories of her first kill swarmed her thoughts. Her fear, her rage, her sadness.

"I will do what the gods ask. It is my destiny." Thea said with more courage than she felt.

The war god smiled at her bravery.

"Take this last gift, the strength of Ares. You will have the might of one thousand men in your battle to come, but do not forget your task." the god said as Thea's body glowed red. She could feel raw power consuming her. Ares himself brightened like a supernova, so that Thea had to cover her eyes, and when she turned back, he was gone. Still faintly glowing, Thea ran after Draco and Perseus, ready to meet her fate.


	5. Chapter 5

Thea ran swiftly through the trees until the forest ended and transformed into a desert. She followed the tracks in the sand to the soldiers, and realized that they were no longer fighting the creature from before. Instead, they battled huge Scorpiox. The men had been divided and each group was having there own difficulties. She spotted Perseus and Draco, and raced to them. Along the way, she spun her blades at any part of the monsters she could reach, giving her comrades aid. Draco was knocked aside as the Scorpiox advanced on Perseus. It lunged at him and crushed him against a ruin pillar. His sword clattered to the ground beside him. As it prepared to strike with it's venom filled stinger, Thea launched herself onto its back and spun her blades through the deadly appendage. The stinger fell to the ground wiggling, as the Scorpiox screeched in pain. It dropped Perseus on the ground and snapped wildly at Thea. She flipped into the air, avoiding the monsters pinchers easily. She landed gracefully and rolled underneath the creature, stabbing its sensitive underbelly, rolling away as it fell. She stood up and brushed a stray hair out of her face smiling, and walked towards Perseus. He gapped at her, mouth open in shock.

"Are you hurt?" Thea asked, smile disappearing as she saw the nasty, black wound on Perseus's arm.

"What? Oh, I'm okay….that monster bit me earlier." Perseus said laughing it off, trying to act nonchalant, even though the wound was beginning to numb his arm.

"Let me take a look at it…"Thea said moving closer to him, hand reaching towards him.

Suddenly, from behind Perseus, another Scorpiox scuttled over the dirt coming right for them.

"Behind you!" Thea shrieked, pushing Perseus behind her as she grabbed for her blades. Thrown off balance by the power of her throw, Perseus stumbled slightly and skidded on the uneven sand. Thea only had time to get one blade ready by the time the monster was upon her. She struck at the pincher that flew towards her. The monster was bigger, and stronger that the last one she fought. The monster threw her back, so that she landed in front of Perseus, it's claws following. Thea rolled out of its path, and pushed Perseus down as the pinchers swept above them. The Scorpiox snapped at the pair.

"Get your sword!" Thea cried, eyes wide as the beast grabbed onto one of her legs and lifted her into the air. She struck at the claw and twisted in midair, avoiding the poisonous tail. The Scorpiox held on tightly and made its way towards Perseus who was dodging its other pincher with his shield. As the Scorpiox raised its stinger to strike, Thea flung her blade at its armored head. As the blade hit its eye, the monster released her, screeching in anger and pain. Thea fell to the ground, landing gracefully at Perseus's side. The Scorpiox recovered quickly and struck with it's tail, aiming for Perseus. At the last second, Thea tackled Perseus, both of them falling to the ground. Perseus looked up at Thea's face and saw that her eyes were wide with shock. He raised his head and saw the Scorpiox's tail protruding from her back. Her body was raised off of his as the Scorpiox lifted its tail. Thea cried out as it flung her to the ground in a bloody heap. It came for Perseus again. Calling her name, Perseus dodged the Scorpiox's blows and ran to Thea. Once he was at her side, he took Thea's remaining blade from its holder at her thigh and threw it at the monster. The blade pierced the monsters last good eye and went straight through to its brain. The Scorpiox fell at Perseus's feet. He turned away from the monster, and knelt at Thea's side. The armor at her back was dented in, pieces of the metal plates piercing her skin. She lay on her side facing him, eyes closed, face pale from the loss of blood and grimaced in pain.

"Thea, I'm going to get you out of here." Perseus said taking off his shirt. He took her hand and said,

"This is going to hurt, but I'll find you a safe place to stay, and the captain and I will fix you up." Thea breathing hitched as he pressed the shirt to her wound, staunching the blood flow. He tied the tourniquet and pulled Thea gently into his arms, careful not to press on the wound.

"You'll be okay." he said to her as he walked carefully towards the others.

"Warrior?" Thea breathed, looking up into Perseus's face.

"I'm right here." he answered her, smiling.

"I have to die here, it's my destiny." Thea stated, clenching her teeth as she was jostled in Perseus's arms.

"I'm not going to let you die. Just hold on until I can find the captain." Perseus told her sternly, quickening his pace, as the sound of fighting grew louder.

"You have to leave me here! I'm supposed to die…" she started, but surviving soldiers ran up to them cheering, until they saw Thea's condition. They grouped in the middle of the ruins, and were dismayed when they saw Thea's injuries. Suddenly, the sound of something big approached on all sides, leaving the men standing back to back searching between the pillars nervously. Four of the largest Scorpiox's crested the top of the incline surrounding the soldiers. The Captain, who was standing beside Perseus, swore colorfully. Just as Perseus was about to reach for an abandoned sword, Thea still in his arms, the monsters stopped in there tracks. Perseus eyed the beasts, confused, until he saw figures up ahead of them, one raising it's hand. Perseus turned to Draco.

"They are the desert Dijnn. Rulers of this domain, men who have escaped death." he said in a disgusted tone. Perseus shook his head.

"I don't care who they are, we should thank them." he said, starting in their direction. Suddenly, the pain in his arm flared up, and he fell to his knees. With Thea still in his arms he dropped to the ground, and the world around him went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Perseus opened his eyes and saw a tent flap above him. The scent of incense filled his nose, and his arm burned as if consumed by fire. He cried out and closed his eyes again in pain. He heard someone enter the tent, and opened his eyes to see Io. She kneeled at his side and poured water over the wound on his arm. Perseus hissed as the cool liquid stung his skin. Io moved to his other side, and disappeared from his sight, he turned to see her and caught his breath. Thea lay beside him, her armor gone and replaced by blood soaked bandages. She was laying on her stomach, blonde hair pushed off her back. The only clothing she had remaining was her skirt, her bandages spread across her back, the worst grouped right over her heart. Io was pulling her up, making her face away from Perseus as she replaced the bandages. Thea cried out as Io pulled at her wound. Perseus could see the venom spreading through her body, the black poison filling her veins. Thea lay back down whimpering. Io brushed her hair back gently and left the tent.

Perseus reached for Thea with his good arm, his hand finding her limp arm at her side.

"Why didn't you leave me?" Thea asked, her voice strained. Perseus laced their fingers together gently, the feeling of someone beside him strangely comforting when in pain.

"You saved me. I couldn't just leave you there." Perseus asked gripping her hand tightly as the pain in his arm worsened. Thea's eyes flashed in the dim light of the tent.

"I was supposed to die out there. Die protecting you. It was my destiny." She said weakly, moaning as the poison spread through her body.

"Your prophecy also said our fates are intertwined. I couldn't leave you after you saved my life Thea." Perseus said. Thea looked into his eyes. She opened her mouth, but ended up groaning and grasping Perseus's hand in a vice like grip. The tent flap opened, revealing one of the Dijnn Perseus had seen earlier. His skin looked like the bark of a petrified tree, his eyes glowed with a blue fire. He walked past Perseus and knelt at Thea's side. His eyes glowed brighter as he placed his hand over Thea's wound. The air in the tent sizzled with energy, and Thea's grip tightened on Perseus's hand. She screamed into the pillow she was laying on. Perseus tried to sit up and push the Dijnn away, but he was to weak.

"Stop! Leave her alone!" Perseus yelled. Suddenly, the energy in the room was gone, and Thea was left gasping on the floor. She let go of Perseus's hand and sat up, reaching for her back. She untied the bandages and exposed her back to Perseus.

"Is it healed?" she asked, pressing the bloody cloth to her chest. Thea's back was unmarked, clean of blood and any sign of injury. Perseus was about to answer when his arm flared up in pain again. He cried out and fell back on the floor. The Dijnn went to him, and the feeling of energy filled the tent once more. Thea moved to Perseus's side, holding her bandages to her breasts, and took his hand. Perseus felt heat flow from the Dijnn through his body, and then it was replaced by a cold sensation. As the last of the poison left his body, Perseus cried out again. As the Dijnn moved away, Draco rushed into the tent, sword drawn. He took one look at Perseus's crumpled form and advanced on the Dijnn.

"Draco wait!" Thea cried moving in front of the Dijnn. Io entered the tent, looking alarmed and grabbed onto Draco's arm.

"He saved them." Io said trying to pull the sword down. Thea showed him her back, and Perseus raised his arm weakly.

"Oh. I see. Thank you." Draco said embarrassed, putting away his sword. Thea sighed heavily and dropped to the floor. Io went to her and tied up her bandages so that her chest was covered. She helped Thea to the spot she was laying earlier.

"You will be weak until the magic wears off." the Dijnn said. He left the tent quickly. Draco followed after him apologizing.

"I will keep watch outside." Io said after Thea was decent, and she left.

"Warrior?" Thea whispered, turning towards him.

"Yeah." Perseus answered looking at her. She had a hesitant look on her face, so he moved.

"I don't know what will happen now. I saved you, but I didn't die. I don't know if this will affect Greece's fate." she whispered, worry etched in her face. Perseus gazed at her. He was amazed by how much this woman was willing to sacrifice for people she didn't even know, for people who didn't even care. His thoughts went to Argos, and the king and queen. How they had acted was disgusting and wrong, calling themselves gods, not caring about their people. They didn't deserve to be saved by Thea. He took Thea's hand again. They lay on the ground, lost in their own thoughts . Thea's heart was pounding in her chest. She remembered the feeling of Perseus's arms around her. She could feel herself losing an internal battle. She was supposed to keep this man alive, not fall in love with him. He was the son of a god, off-limits, but just holding his hand sent shivers down her spine. She closed her eyes and rolled away from him, onto her now healed back.

"Did I do something?" Perseus asked, confused by her action.

"I don't know what to do anymore." Thea said, not facing him. Suddenly, a wave of exhaustion hit her, making her mind hazy.

"Any time you start to feel any kind of emotion, you turn away and hide." Perseus said moving closer, the realization dawning upon him.

"You don't know what I feel." Thea said trying to make her voice sound menacing , but she just sounded weak. Perseus tried not to smile.

"You're right, I don't know what you feel, because you never let me get close to you. But I know how I feel. I care about you Thea. You're good and beautiful and the bravest person I've ever met. You have a strong heart, and you're willing to give up everything for nothing in return."

"Warrior…" Thea began. Perseus was leaning over her now, gazing into her eyes. The heat and weight of his body over hers had her wide awake. The feeling of his bare skin was like an electric shock the pulsed through her body. Suddenly, the tent flap opened, and Io walked in with a pitcher of water. She had been watching her footing, so she didn't see the two quickly scoot away from each other.

"It's almost daybreak, and the soldiers are saying they want to leave soon. There is not much time left Perseus." Io said, wiping his brow with the cool cloth. Thea turned onto her side and closed her eyes, suddenly exhausted.

"The captain has convinced the Dijnn to come with us, so that we can travel on the tame Scorpiox's. They will cover more ground in less time." Io chattered on as she helped Perseus get ready.

"The two of you can rest in the caravan. You will need your strength if you are to see the Fates." With that, she left the tent. Thea rolled onto her back.

"I think she likes you." she mumbled sitting up. She stood up quickly, but regretted it. Her vision swam, and her body went numb. As she started to fall, Perseus grabbed her and held her up gently.

"Easy, take it slow. You're still weak." he said softly, leaning her body against his.

"Lets get you cleaned up." he said sitting her back down. Thea was to lightheaded to protest. Perseus retrieved the water and cloth that Io had left. He soaked the cloth and pressed it to Thea's face lightly. The cool water gradually brought her back from the haze before her eyes. Draco came into the tent, dressed in his uniform.

"We are ready to leave Perseus." he said. Perseus looked up at him and nodded. He put the water bowl on the ground at and helped Thea to her feet.

"Are you well Thea?" Draco asked looking her over.

"Just peachy." Thea said trying not to grimace in pain. She moved stiffly, her skin was cold and pale. Thea's blonde hair clung to her skin, the bloody bandages still her only coverage.

"I'm fine. I can walk by myself." Thea said stubbornly, trying to push away from Perseus, but her knees collapsed, and he had to grab her quickly so that she didn't fall. He pulled her into his arms, and rested her head against his shoulder.

"We'll be fine after we get some rest." Perseus said to the Captain. The older man nodded and opened the tent flap for them.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry it took me so long to upload and i promise never to do this again...But i could not for the life of me remember what happened in the movie...still frantically searching for it online...if anyone knows a good site to watch movies, let me know please 3**

**As always, review and enjoy!**

* * *

Riding on a tame Scorpiox was strange, but not strange enough to keep Thea awake. She passed in and out of a dreamless sleep for two days, trying to regain her strength. The skins and pelts of fur that acted as her bed were too soft compared to the hard ground she normally rested upon. She was sitting up and stretching her tense muscles when Draco entered her caravan.

"We have to walk from here, the Djiin can take us no further." he said as she stood. Her bandages were no longer tainted with blood. They only hid her chest, revealing a toned stomach. Draco handed her a armored tunic, turning away as she changed. Thea used a strip of leather to tie the oversized garment around her waist, tightening it around her body. Before leaving the caravan, Thea reached down to her blade sheaths. She smiled as she felt the cool blade hilts against her finger tips. One pro of having god blessed weapons, they always came back.

Thea threw back the canvas flap and walked out, stepping down from the Scorpiox into a rocky landscape. Thea saw the group gathered around Io, who was standing at the entrance of a winding stairway that led into the mountain range. She was distressed to see that only Draco, Eusbisos, and two other soldiers were left of their original numbers. Thea went to stand beside her comrades.

"What is this place?" Eusbisos asked to no one in particular.

"It is where the Kraken defeated the Titans, and what Argos will look like if we fail." Draco said cheerfully.

_Argos…and Greece…_Thea thought sadly gazing at the ruins at the base of the mountains.

"Every step we take is an insult to the gods." Eusbisos stated gravely, looking around anxiously. Perseus came up from behind, passing by with a grin on his face.

"Good." he declared and started up the crumbling steps. Io stopped him as he passed her and whispered something at him. Thea's blood turned hot under her skin as she watched the short exchange between them.

With a jolt, she remembered that she shouldn't care about things like that, wasn't allowed to care. But the foggy memory of Perseus leaning over her, his skin pressed against hers, made her blood boil for an entirely different reason. Screaming at herself internally, Thea followed her group up the mountain.

Night had fallen by the time Perseus led the group to the witches home. A thunder storm raged overhead, fog rolling along the grounds surface. The only light they had to see by was from their torches. Perseus stopped and tossed his torch into a pool of dark liquid. It ignited, illuminating the small area. The group stiffened as an echoing hiss reverberated on the rocks around them.

"Visitorssssss." a witch said using the eye that the three sisters shared between them to survey the group. Her sisters began to hiss out questions behind her until the three witches came out from behind the mist to investigate. Thea stood her ground as they emerged; grey, hunched creatures with strands of hair, slits for noses, and black lips that coved rotting teeth…the Fates. The leader, the one with the eye, approached Perseus as her sisters hissed for information.

They converged around him and out of instinct, Perseus drew his sword.

"Warrior…" Thea warned taking a step closer to him. Attacking the witches would not persuade them to tell him how to kill the Kraken. He sheathed his sword.

"We didn't come here to fight." he stated as the witches began to rub their gnarled hands over his body.

"I have a question." he revealed. At this, the witches hissed and laughed and began to taunt him with all the possible answers they could give him.

"Witches." Draco chastised their teasing, holding his spear defensively. The leader growled at him and advanced. Thea moved in between them, resting her hand on the hilt of one of her blades. The witch regarded her, the red eye in her hand swiveling around, a low snarl escaping her black mouth.

"Easy." Perseus's tone was full of warning as his panicked gaze met Thea's, "Stay on me ladies." he practically purred. The witches returned their attention back to him, and Thea could breath again. She turned and sent a glare towards Draco for his big mouth.

"I've come to ask about the Kraken." Perseus said. The witches began murmuring among themselves.

"A wasted journey." one said.

"An impossible task even for a demigod." said another.

"It must have a weakness." Eusbisos said, his voice quiet. The witches rounded on him, laughing wickedly.

"Maybe," the witch with the eye hissed, "but that knowledge requires a price. A sacrifice!"

The witch launched itself past Thea. Eusbisos was taken by surprise as the witch leapt at him with incredible speed. They fell to the ground, the young soldier at her mercy. Thea reached for her sword hilts and turned to rescue him when Perseus cried out. Another witch had him in a head lock, leaving him gasping for air. She heard Draco shout and turned in time to see the last sister knock Io to the ground.

"The Eye!" the witch who held Perseus snarled, struggling as he fought against her. Her sister, who attacked Eusbisos, threw the eye to her. Thea caught it in midair and ran to the edge of the mountain.

"Let them go!" she ordered, dangling the eye over the side.

"You wouldn't dare…" hissed the witch holding Perseus. While she was distracted, he threw his head back and collided it against the witches face. She loosened her grip on him and he pushed out of her arms, throwing her to the ground and drawing his sword.

"We cannot answer your question without the eye!" the witch over Eusbisos growled. Thea moved closer to the edge, eyes flashing with rage.

"Let him go!" she roared, voice echoing impressively on the rocks around them. The witch crawled away from him, joining her two sister as they approached Thea.

"Now answer his question." Thea commanded, holding one blade tightly in case they attacked. The witches turned to Perseus and started to hiss at him.

"How do we kill the Kraken?" he asked tightly.

"There is a solution, but it is impossible…" began one of the witches. Thea reached her arm further over the chasm warningly. The witches moaned in distress.

"The gorgon Medusa. Anything of flesh turns to stone under her gaze. Her prison lies across the River Styx, at the edge of the Underworld." another witch explained, her tone desperate.

"She's no use to us alive. She'd kill us all." Draco said angrily.

"Then we take her head." Perseus countered looking up at Thea as the witches called out for their eye. Thea nodded her head and tossed the eye over by the pool of flames. While the witches were occupied, the group walked away. As they were about to pass through to the stairs, the witches came towards them again.

"Wait!" they hissed, causing the group to halt, "Don't you want to know more demigod?" Perseus turned towards them slowly.

"Perseus, don't." Io warned. Thea stood beside him, blades ready for an attack.

"Tell him, tell him…" the other two witches hissed.

"You're journey does not end well. The Fates have spoken, it is your destiny. You will die son of Zeus." the leader snarled. Thea stiffened.

"They lie." she whispered. She would die before she allowed that to be true, she would fight it to her last breath.

"And you, the god of war's little champion. Your actions are still tied to the fate of Greece. Live your days as if they are your last, girl." the witch hissed at her.

Thea felt anger spark within her…as if she could forget. She was still a sacrifice, just a playing piece in the gods game, still as good as dead. With her comrades behind her, Thea straightened and laughed, the sound echoing off the rocks eerily.

"I welcome death if it will save the people of Greece from the gods wrath." she stated calmly and clearly. She turned her back to the growling witches and began to make her way back down the mountain with her companions walking by her sides.


	8. Chapter 8

Thea tore a strip of fabric away from her tunic and handed it to Eusbisos.

"Thanks." he said, smiling weakly. He pressed it against his wound sat down shakily on the last step, Draco standing over him. Thea turned to see the hunters behind her, eyeing the ground timidly.

"You are leaving." she guessed, knowing by the way they reacted that this was true. She grabbed the both of them in a gentle hug. She was going to miss them.

"Good luck Spartan." the eldest, Ozal said, hugging back tightly. Kucuk sniffled as he held onto Thea and his brother.

"May the gods bless your hunts, and may we meet again in the afterlife." Thea said releasing her companions with a small smile. She left them, turning to help her companions pack. The brothers went in search of Perseus. They saw him descending the stairs and went to intercept him.

"Demigod. We have something for you." Ozal said pulling out the shield made of Scorpiox hide.

"It is very rare and extremely valuable. May it save your life someday." Ozal said presenting it to Perseus.

"Thank you." Perseus said, saying his goodbyes.

"One more thing. Take care of the girl." Kucuk requested as he gripped Perseus's forearm in salute.

"I will." Perseus vowed looking over at Thea as she helped the soldiers prepare to leave. Perseus took a deep breath and joined the others; Solon, Draco, Ixas, Eusbisos Thea, Io, and the last remaining Djinn.

"Well…" Perseus said hoping that he wouldn't be alone in this, "Our chances are grim." He sighed heavily. The group looked at him in silence.

"We've already come this far Perseus, we cant turn back now. Besides, we went into this quest knowing it was doomed to fail." Draco said halfheartedly.

"Wherever you go, I go. It seems our fates are still connected in this…" Thea said a small smile on her lips.

"It wasn't the gods that saved me up there. I will follow you to the end of this." Eusbisos said softly. The others nodded in agreement.

"And I know the way." Io said, pulling everyone's attention on her. After everyone was ready, Io lead the group to the gates of the Underworld, a full days journey that left everyone's energy spent. The group rested on a rotting dock that jutted out into a mist covered bog, The River Styx. Perseus stood at the edge the edge of the dock, staring down at the golden coin his father Zeus had presented him after his encounter with the witches. Thea went to stand at his side, sensing his unease.

"Heads we swim…" he muttered, rubbing the coin between his fingers. Thea placed a hand on his shoulder in what she hoped was a comforting gesture. Perseus turned to her, their gazes locked. Suddenly, a petrified hand moved in between them, snatching the coin out of Perseus's hand. The Djinn spoke in his gurgling speech and threw the coin into the river. The group stared into the fog, listening to the coin skip on the water. After the last plop…a groaning came from the fog. A sailing ship emerged from the mist, steered by a massive cloaked figure.

The boat came to a halt at the edge of the dock, the ferryman motioning silently for the group to board. They traveled down the river in silence, listening to the moans of the dead souls around them.

"So what do we find when we reach the temple…just another monster to kill?" Draco said, his voice startling everyone.

"A monster?" Io asked offended, "Medusa was beautiful once. So beautiful in fact, that the god Poseidon coveted her. She refused his advances and fled to Athena's temple, but the god followed and took her on the cold temple floor. Medusa prayed to Athena for comfort, but the goddess only felt disgust. Athena cursed Medusa so that no man would want her again, the very sight of her turning them to stone. Athena's one gift was to protect other women. Thea and I will not be able to accompany you into her temple…" Io explained, sending everyone into another lapse of silence.

Thea began to panic. She could not protect Perseus while he was in Medusa's temple. She caught the demigods eye and held his gaze as she made her way down into the hull of the ship. The level of the ship was dark and musky. The floor was littered with ropes and nets, lanterns swayed along the beams. Thea hid herself as Perseus followed her down the stairs. She stalked him silently as he searched for her. Grabbing a strand of rope, Thea swiped at the side of Perseus's leg. He jerked in surprise and turned to where she had been standing.

"Medusa has a tail, and that's how she'll use it." Thea explained softly making Perseus look around in confusion. Thea kept moving.

"Keep your eyes down. Trust your instincts." Thea instructed, moving into position to attack again. She struck the back of his knee, causing him to fall to the ground heavily.

"Do you think Medusa will just hand you her head? She wont give it graciously!" Thea admonished. Perseus whipped his head from side to side, trying to track her movements.

"Smell her skin…" Thea whispered, "hear her body coil." She quickly moved to Perseus's other side and struck him flat on his chest. He fell to the ground and stared up at her in surprise.

"Medusa's killed you twice now…" Thea said racing away. Perseus jumped to his feet and sprinted after her, dodging nets and beams, keeping her in his sights.

"Don't look in my eyes!" Thea ordered, spinning on her heel and attacking. Perseus caught her wrist as she pressed against his chest. He smirked at her.

"Try not to enjoy yourself." Perseus teased, pulling her in closer. The contact and closeness made Thea's heart race, but she blamed it on the training.

'I am trying to help you not get killed." Thea hissed. She tried to spin away from him, but he didn't release his hold on her wrist. Thea's foot caught in a net and she fell onto a pile of coiled rope, Perseus coming down with her. They were both breathing hard, their bodies lying against each others perfectly as they looked into each others eyes. They were so close, their noses almost touched. Perseus was still holding Thea's wrist, his hand between them, his other hand resting gently on her hip. Thea's free hand was pressed against Perseus's arm, the muscles under her fingers tensing.

"Thea…" Perseus breathed after a moment of still silence. The way he said her name sent shivers down her spine, and Thea closed her eyes.

"I cant be in there with you, Warrior, so please, be careful." Thea whispered. She kept her eyes closed as she felt his hand leave her hip and run through her hair. The sensation was like nothing she had ever experienced. Her eyes flew open as she heard footsteps descending the stairs. Draco survey the scene below him in silence for a moment.

"We're here." he said, shaking his head and returning to the deck. Perseus winked at Thea and helped her up, the two following Draco in silence. As the group left the boat, Ixas turned and watched it leave uneasily.

"How many of the coins do you have Perseus?" he asked.

"Just the one…" Perseus answered, heading up the ridge towards the temples entrance. The group followed after him, Io and Thea falling in behind. Perseus paused in front of the archway that led into Medusa's lair.

"I've known one great man in my life," he said, turning to the group, "my father. Now, I have the pleasure of knowing five great men," he said addressing the soldiers, "and two women," he said smiling at Io and Thea, "and whatever you are." he added, nodding to the Djinn. The Djinn muttered something in his growling speech but smiled back.

"Now, lets finish this. And whatever you do, don't look this monster in the eye." Perseus ordered, turning to the temple and walking into the dark entrance.

* * *

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Thea paced restlessly in front of the steps of Medusa's temple. For the fifth time, she attempted to advance, to go in after her comrades, but an invisible force kept her back. She growled in frustration.

"You should relax. They will be okay." Io's voice echoed behind her as it glanced off the stone. Thea turned and saw her sitting regally next to the extra weapons and provisions. She immediately felt jealous that even after all the days of traveling and fighting, Io still looked like royalty.

"You are truly blessed…" Thea muttered, surveying her own attire with distaste.

"Blessed?" Io laughed harshly, surprising Thea, "To be ever young and desirable, forced to live while you watch your friends and family grow old and die. Forced to live in a world controlled by spiteful gods and selfish men. No, Thea, I am not blessed, I am cursed." Io finished softly, her eyes boring into Thea's with an intense light.

"I'm sorry, I did not realize…" Thea began, but Io cut her off with a wave of her hand.

"I have come to terms with my fate. You, on the other hand, would do well to learn from my misfortune. Do all you can to release their hold on you Thea, or else, your destiny will be even darker than mine." Io warned, her eyes softening to sadness. Thea sat down at the bottom of the stairs, struck by the weight of the woman's words.

"You have a chance for a life Thea, a life that I would give anything for…Don't let the gods control you…" Io began.

"No!" Thea practically shouted causing Io to snap her mouth shut, "The gods are not forcing me to do anything. I am choosing to give up my life to save Greece, to prevent the gods from destroying us all. I am choosing to sacrifice the desires that are in my heart to protect the life of the man I…of the man I…" Thea faltered feeling tears prick her eyes.

"You really do love him, don't you?" Io asked standing up and going towards the distraught girl. She looked so lost and weak that it broke Io's heart.

"But we'll never be together. I will die for him, a thousand times I will die for him." Thea swore, a tear spilling over her eye and down her cheek as she realized the inevitable was going to happen, and very soon. A scream echoed out from the ruins and startled the women. Io tensed as Thea gripped her daggers reflexively. As the scream died, they looked at each other with hardened expressions. Whatever was going on in there was not good. Thea sheathed her swords and kneeled. She closed her eyes and tried to contact her patron, the god of war, Ares.

"Ares, since the day of my fathers death, you have blessed me with incredible abilities and strength. Please, give Perseus the strength to defeat this opponent, for with his victory, he will be able to prevent the war that you prophesized. If he is alive, I know that I will have the courage to do what needs to be done when the time comes." Thea prayed, pouring her whole entire being into pleading the war god for a blessing. She felt her skin tingle and could see a red glow from behind her eyelids and she knew that Ares had answered her prayer.

Thea kept praying until she heard Io's happy gasp from behind her. She opened her eyes and lifter her head to see Perseus striding down the steps with a large bundle under his arm. He smiled at them, but his happy expression contorted into horror at the same moment Thea heard a pained breath from behind her. She spun around to see Io, her face disfigured with pain and shock as a blade protruded from her stomach. The blade was yanked out of her, and as Io fell to the ground, Thea saw the same monster that she had battled in the woods.

"Io!" Thea screamed, drawing her swords and advancing towards the creature with hatred burning in her eyes. The creature laughed cruelly as Thea struck. She spun around his counter attack and locked his sword between her blades. Just as she thought she could gain the advantage, the monster pushed Thea back with an incredible amount of power. Thea was thrown back, her body spinning into the side of the ruins. She fell to the ground in a heap and could feel a trickle of blood slide down her face.

She watched, unable to make her body cooperate as Perseus engaged the monster. Thea realized she was lying a few feet away from Io, so she pulled her injured body towards the other woman. Io's face paled as the blood ran out of her from the wound.

"Io, stay with me. I can help you…" Thea said trying to staunch the flow of blood. Io grabbed her hands and stopped her frantic attempts to save her. Thea's vision blurred and she realized she was crying. She held on to Io's hand as though she were the lifeline to reality. She could feel someone kneel down beside her, and she looked over to see Perseus. He too tried to stop the flow of blood, to somehow save her.

"Perseus, stop." Io ordered, a small smile resting on her lips.

"You've been with me since the beginning. I cant leave you here now." Perseus said, refusing to give up.

"It's okay Perseus. I can finally move on…" Io explained, and Thea realized with a start that this is what Io had been waiting for all along. Perseus closed his eyes and held onto Io's hand as she took her last few breaths.

"Remember Perseus. You are not just half man, half god. You are the best of both." Io whispered as her whole being transformed into light. With a flash, Io disappeared. Thea sniffled and blinked away her tears. She looked at her hands to see hers and Perseus's intertwined. She looked at him and stared into his eyes, seeing all of his sadness.

"Just us?" she asked, hoping that he would contradict her.

"Just us…" he confirmed and Thea sighed heavily as she sent a prayer for all of her fallen companions. A fire started in her heart as she switched her gaze to the bundle on the ground. Perseus released her hand to go retrieve the head.

"How are we going to get to Argos in time?" Thea asked wiping the blood from her face with the edge of her tunic. Just then, a shadow passed over the sun, and Thea looked up to see a great black stallion drop down from the sky towards them. She looked at the creature in amazement as it folded its longs feathered wings behind its back. Perseus stroked the stallions neck and mounted it.

"What is it?" Thea asked approaching the creature with caution.

"A Pegasus. A gift from the gods no doubt." Perseus answered holding out his hand to her. Thea grabbed his hand and was hauled up onto the Pegasus behind him. As Perseus spurred the creature into flight, Thea threw her arms around his waist and held on for dear life as they rose up into the sky. She pressed her face into his back in an attempt to not notice how high they were. Perseus laughed at her.

It took them almost two hours to arrive at Argos, and by that time, the eclipse was about to occur. As Perseus and Thea flew above the city, they looked in horror as the Kraken emerged from the water. Perseus guided the Pegasus around the monster gigantic tentacles as they attempted to get in front of it. They flew up above a tower that over looked the ocean. Just as they saw the princess being held as an offering to appease the monster right below them, a black demon attacked. The winged hellion snatched the bundle that held Medusas head right from Perseus's hand.

"You get the head back, I'll save the princess." Thea shouted to Perseus. Shoving her fear aside and ignoring Perseus's shock, Thea threw herself off of the Pegasus and down towards the tower below. She grabbed onto the side of the balcony as it rushed past her. Thea's body swung haphazardly as she struggled to pull herself up. Just as she got a foothold, the Kraken smashed one of its tentacles into the building beside the tower. The tentacle grazed the side of the tower, and Thea was almost thrown loose down into the water. With an extreme amount of effort, Thea pulled herself up onto the balcony.

People were fleeing the area, rushing to escape the sea monster. The princess was held suspended out over the edge by a wooden contraption. Thea pushed past the hysterical citizens and made her way to the device that pulled the princess back inside the tower. A scruffy man with a thick beard and a weird look in his eye tried to stop Thea as she moved towards Andromeda. Thea didn't have time to deal with him civilly, so she pushed the lunatic hard enough for him to be swept away by the crowd.

The device that held the princess consisted of a crank and pulley system. Thea pushed on the heavy wooden crank and slowly brought the princess to safety. Once Andromeda's feet were on the ground, Thea cut off her bonds. Andromeda rubbed her wrists and looked at Thea gratefully.

"Thank you!" the princess cried.

"Don't thank me yet, get back to the palace." Thea ordered right as the Kraken smashed the building on the other side of the tower.

"Quickly, Go!" Thea yelled as she pushed the princess away from the edge as it began to crumble from the shock. As the princess passed out of the tower, Perseus and a demon crashed through the ceiling locked in combat. They tumbled right into the grand fire pit in the center of the room, but before Thea could even scream, Perseus and the bundle were tossed out of the flames at her feet.

Thea helped Perseus to his feet and gave him the bundle. The Kraken roared behind them causing debris to rain down on them from the fragile ceiling. The two turned in horror to face the Kraken.

"Do it now!" Thea screamed as she covered her ears from the ear-piercing roar. Perseus advanced to the edge of the tower and closed his eyes as he exposed Medusa's head to the beast. Thea turned away as the Kraken slowly turned into stone. She alone was able to see the crazed man that she had pushed away earlier throw the dagger straight at Perseus.

Without a moments hesitation, Thea threw herself in the daggers path, the blade digging itself into her heart. A small cry escaped her lips as she stumbled into the pulley system beside Perseus. Perseus dropped the head in surprise when he heard Thea crash into the device next to him. He opened his eyes to see a dagger jutting out from her chest, blood blossoming on her tunic. He turned and saw a man running at him, a mad gleam in his eye.

Perseus threw the man back, and he tumbled into the fire pit destroyed by the flames. Perseus returned his attention to Thea. Her eyes were closed, but the ghost of a smile graced her lips.

"Thea, wake up! Thea!" Perseus screamed grabbing her shoulders and pulling her body against his. Her head lolled back, her long blonde hair tickling his arms. She blinked and looked up at him tiredly.

"Warrior…" she whispered, reaching up to touch his face. As she lifted her head, Perseus could see the amount of effort it took. His lower lip trembled as tears spilled over his eyes. She inched her lips closer and closer, trying so hard to reach him. The ground beneath Thea gave way, and before they could kiss, Thea's body fell from Perseus's grip. The last thing Thea heard before she succumbed to death was Perseus's heartbreaking scream as he called out her name.

* * *

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: i do not own any of the original Clash of the Titans characters

-but steal mine and die ;)

* * *

Thea sat up on the edge of a barren, dry field. She looked around her and saw many other people, doing the same. They were all seated on a plain of dying flowers under a sky of black rock. In front of Thea lay a wide, rotting dock; a cloaked figure standing crookedly at the helm of a long row boat.

"Where are we?" a terrified woman asked no one in particular as everyone was drawn to the boat by some unseen force.

"The River Styx…" Thea answered her calmly and clearly, her voice echoing through the group and drawing a collective gasp that turned into wails and cries.

"I'm sorry everyone, but it's true. We lived our lives, and now we're dead and it is time to pay the consequences for our actions in life. Pray that the gods have mercy on your souls." Thea said focusing her gaze upon the sorry group.

She knew that if Perseus managed to defeat Hades, the god of death would not let her soul rest in peace in the afterlife. She readied herself for what was to come and stepped onto the boat. Her only wish was that she had been able to kiss Perseus before it was to late. The ferryman nodded to her silently from under the cloak as she passed him on her way to a wooden seat. Soon, everyone filed in behind her and the boat pushed away from the dock and stared flowing down the river.

Thea surveyed her surroundings. The underworld was cold, dark, and dismal just like its keeper, Hades. Thea knew from the legends and lore of the soothsayer in her village what would happen. She recalled the old, blind mans stories as he sat in front of the fire pit at the center of town.

"…And the ferryman, Charon, will take you to the gates. You will be carried down the River of the Dead and pass many terrors along the way. But if you remain in the boat, no harm will befall you. You must pass five rivers before you reach the gates. They are the river of Hate, the river of Woe, the river of Forgetfulness, the river of Wailing, and the river of Fire. After crossing these five rivers, the ferryman will take you to the gates to be tested and judged. Pray now young ones that you have so far placed your judgment in high favor…" Thea sighed in defeat as she wondered what level of punishment Hades would sentence her to. Her thoughts turned to Perseus, how his sea blue eyes swirled with a hidden sadness, the way his golden skin glowed in the sunlight, the touch of his fingers in her hair.

An escaped tear surprised her as it fell onto her clasped hands resting in her lap. She quickly wiped it away

"I must be strong…I am a warrior of Sparta and I do not fear death. I have no pain, I have no fear, I have no weakness." she whispered to herself as the boat floated silently toward the gates of death.

As the boat was slowly pulled down the river, the rocks above began to shake violently, shedding huge slabs of rock that plummeted down into the dark water. A swirling black mass was hurled past the boat, flames and sparks spinning around the edges, a horrid screeching emitting from the inside. As the cloud passed overhead, Thea tensed. Her hands went automatically to her blade sheaths against her thighs. The cool touch of the handle against her palms was soothing and the churning form disappeared around a bend, leaving the boat and river once again undisturbed. A few moments of silence passed, but it was shattered by a scream so full of hate and rage that it made Thea's blood turn cold. It was answered in turn by an echo of earsplitting shrieks. The sound reverberated off the stone walls and the whole company in the boat, besides the ferryman, fell to the floor covering their ears from it. Thea looked towards the source of the sound, hands planted firmly over her ears, and saw three winged beasts approaching the boat. She dared not reach for her blades as the creatures shrieked louder and swooped down towards her.

Thea recognized the beasts as furies, woman-like creatures with razor sharp claws and huge wings. They were the henchmen of Hades and now they were coming for her. One of the furies grabbed Thea by wrapping her clawed talons around her arms and lifted her up into the air, hissing all the while. The creature tossed Thea out over the river towards one of her sisters. Thea screamed as she fell, twisting towards the bubbling blackness. The fury barley grabbed Thea by the leg before she tumbled into the waters depths. The other souls in the boat cried out in dispair as the three furies half laughed, half shrieked as they flew with their prize back to their master.

Thea, disoriented from her flight, was further slammed against rocks, thrown like a rag doll between the three furies, and buffeted by the air currents from their leathery wings before she was roughly and unceremoniously dropped to the stone floor. She lay on the polished black marble for a few moments, trying to remember which direction was up before she heard _his_ voice.

"So, you're the woman he was so angry about." he hissed, the roughness of it extremely unpleasant as it echoed against the rock. Thea looked up from her position on the floor and saw the god of the dead, Hades, slumped against his throne of ash and bone, nursing his wounds. His eyes gleamed with a red hot hatred that seemed to burn a hole right through Thea.

She tried to stand, but Hades flung his hand out towards her and Thea was pushed down against the cold floor, an invisible weight crushing her from above. She gasped from the pain, and was flipped over onto her back by an unseen force so that she could see an upside-down Hades move from his throne towards her, a predator examining its prey.

"One thing I do not understand. You knew that this would happen, that if you sacrificed yourself Perseus would succeed in defeating me, that your soul would be brought before me and punished…" he extended his hand towards her and Thea felt a searing electricity attack her body, flowing through her veins like fire. Her vision blurred from the pain and her body stiffened and arched upwards, but she would not scream or let a tear fall from her eyes. She trapped any sound of agony in her throat, not allowing the vengeful god the satisfaction and stared up at the rock ceiling defiantly. Hades relented and Thea slumped against the suddenly relievingly cold stone.

"Yet you still did it…Why did you do it little warrior? Are you so used to following the orders of a man, so accustomed to a soldiers duty that you didn't even question it? Or was it payment for your incredible strength and valor? Did you feel like you owed it to my meddling nephew Ares to fight against me?" he asked in a sickeningly sweet hiss as he circled Thea. Her whispered response was turned into haunting echoes that bounced off the stone walls.

"What did you say?" Hades growled bending down and grabbing Thea by her tunic hoisting her up so that their faces where inches away.

"For love…" she answered softly, traces of a smile on her lips as she realized what she had just admitted to the god of death. Hades glared at her, and the absolute hatred that burned in his eyes wiped away any trace of happiness in her face. He threw Thea away from him with a growl. As her body slid away from him on the floor, he flung another bolt of dark energy at her, relishing in the way her body jerked in pain, but becoming angrier by the second because she wouldn't scream. He attacked her again and again with his agonizing electricity, but the girl refused to even shed a tear.

Thea lay on the cold stone remembering the sound of the wind whistling through the tall grass that surrounded her village, the softness of her mothers hair when she used to braid it as a child, the feeling of the sun warming her skin as she trained with her fellow soldiers, the lullaby that her father would play for her on his reed flute as she fell asleep….

And the pain gradually began to disappear. Thea broke out of her mental oblivion and stared in wonder at her body. She was beginning to vanish. Thea looked up at Hades to see if this was a new type of punishment, but the god looked just as astonished as she was. He shook himself out of his surprise and moved towards her angrily.

"No!" he growled, reaching for her, "This one is mine…" he hissed as his hand collided with only air. Thea gasped as her body slipped away and she was thrown into darkness.

* * *

Please review 3


	11. Chapter 11

**I know, you guys totally hate me...im so sorry, but im hoping to finish up the story in another chapter full of fluff and M stuff...so, it will all be over soon, and then i'll start working on something else, but in the meantime, enjoy 3**

* * *

"Well, what do you suggest Hermes? We can not just let her wander around! Hades will be after her the second she sets foot out of Olympus."

"Why did we have to bring her here at all? She chose her fate, let her face the consequences…"

"Silence Hera! You would have me cast away the very human who saved our existence? As much as I dislike saying it, we owe this young woman our eternal gratitude, and I will not see her be thrown to Hades like a dog!"

"Fine then, awaken her and see what she chooses. Hades was right, your love of the humans will be the end of you."

"I said SILENCE!"

Thea lay still. She didn't know where she was, but the power in that voice made her want to run and hide. It was like a strike of lightning, the boom of thunder. She kept her breathing natural, listening to the conversation. Her thoughts were heavy and slow, but her years of training had prepared her for situations such as this.

Someone hummffed haughtily and the swishing of fabric signified a dramatic exit. Another person sighed as if deeply troubled.

"Everyone leave me. Your voices cloud my mind and judgment. Except you Ares, you are a greater part of this than I." the voice ordered and sounds of departure echoed through the room. After a few moments of silence the voice spoke again, softer now.

"Ares? She fought in your name, I fear my brother may find that a gross opposition of his power…"

"You know I have no love for my uncle, nor do I have any for you, father. I would have benefited from a war between the both of you, but I took precautions and made certain that it would not come to pass. I should expect some gratitude and trust for that." Ares spat. Thea recognized his voice and was surprised by the venom behind it.

"Rise, Warrior of Sparta." a voice boomed in Thea's thoughts. Against her will, her eyes flew open and she found herself lying on a white marble floor next to a giant golden throne. She stood up quietly and waited.

"Ares, you know I am grateful, but you can not blame me for being cautious. I am simply warning you of my brothers possible vengeance. Ahh, your champion has awakened." Thea saw the two gods standing above her, giant in their size and stature. She was only tall enough to reach their knees. Zeus looked tired and drawn, even clothed in full battle armor. Ares wore the traditional Spartan armor, helmet pulled off his head revealing scars and roughish good looks. Thea was taken aback slightly by his appearance. She had never seen him in his true form. She looked about the room in amazement and wonder. Golden thrones, each separately decorated with the symbols of their patron sat in a circle all facing a large map of Earth. Bright light shone in between the multiple columns so that Thea had to blink for her eyes to adjust. She looked back and forth between the two gods before her.

Thea was confused and conflicted about what to do next. Her gut feeling was to bow and avert her gaze, but she remembered Perseus and his blatant defiance of the gods. So instead, she meet their gazes stubbornly as they challenged her rebellion.

"We took you out of Hades's grasp. You are one of the few mortals granted access to Olympus. Pray you don't make me regret my decision to rescue you." Zeus warned the woman, both proud and angry that she followed in his sons stubborn footsteps.

"I mean no disrespect," Thea lied standing her ground, "but I did not ask to be saved. I had accepted my fate, and the punishment that followed. I do not mean that I am ungrateful, just that it was unnecessary."

Zeus laughed, a great booming sound that seemed to make the room shake. Ares looked from his father to Thea thoughtfully. The lighting god wiped his eye and turned back to Thea with a incredulous smile.

"I understand why he is so taken with you. Woman, you are such an expendable mortal, yet you stand here among the gods like an equal." Zeus said sitting down on his golden throne looking down at Thea.

"You know as well as I do that mortals are not as expendable as you would have them believe." she answered making Ares grin.

"I knew their was a reason that I favored you." the god of war said, "Father, there are more pressing matters than going back and forth with this woman."

"Alright, alright." Zeus said slumping back in his seat pressing his fingers to his temple.

"Thea, Warrior of Sparta. I am offering you a choice. You can choose to remain here, among the gods on Olympus, where your soul will remain protected from Hades. Or you may return to Earth as a mortal, return to your beloved Sparta and live out the remainder of your natural life until your soul returns to the Underworld. Or, if you so choose, I can send you back into my brothers grasp right now." Zeus said staring down at Thea. She felt uneasy under the gods gaze and was almost afraid to ask her next question.

"And, the demigod? Does he still live?" Both Zeus and Ares laughed now, causing Thea to blush bright red.

"So you return his feelings? I often wondered by the way you acted so cold towards him at times. Well, you will be happy to learn that he is waiting on earth, that he declined my offer of immortality and only asked that I spare you from Hades's punishments." Zeus explained. Thea kept her head lowered as she broke into a small grin.

"Then yes, I would like to return to earth." Thea answered quickly.

"Very well warrior." Zeus said nodding his head thoughtfully and raising his hand. Thea's body once again started to disappear slowly.

"The gods owe you their gratitude daughter of Sparta." Ares said before Thea felt her body slipping. She nodded to the gods and fell into darkness once more.

* * *

Reviews= love


	12. Chapter 12

Yes, I know i'm a horrible person, but here as promised is the final chapter! but now y'all don't have to wait anymore for new chapters right? hope it was worth waiting for :)

* * *

Thea awoke to the sound of crashing waves and the feeling of soft, warm sand beneath her. She stretched out upon the sand and sat up, shaking the small grains from her hair. Zeus had taken it upon himself to change her clothing, for Thea was now clad in a sheer white gown, held together by dainty leather straps at the sides and a golden rope around her waist. She was bare foot, but that didn't matter as Thea dug her toes beneath the warm sand. She could feel the familiar cool touch of metal as the blades at her hips moved against her skin. Thea took in her surroundings.

The ocean lay before her, an endless expanse of blue water besides the small grouping of jagged rocks not far from shore. A small fishing boat was moored on the sand a few paces away from her. Thea turned behind her and looked up at the sun setting behind the sheer rock cliffs that flanked her. She took a couple steps back to get a glimpse at the top of them. She could barely make out the shape of what was left of a giant statues foot.

Thea turned as she heard a familiar whinny and saw the black Pegasus drop down from the sky with Perseus on his back. Perseus gazed at Thea in astonishment as she approached him. He jumped off his steed and stood frozen in shock. All he could do was gape at her as Thea enveloped him in an embrace, locking them in the kiss that she had come back from the Underworld for. Perseus quickly recovered and kissed her back with equal passion. Thea wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands tangled in her long hair. Her lips burned for his even as they pulled away for air.

"How is this possible? How are you here?" Perseus asked still surprised.

"Your father took me from Hades and sent me." Thea answered with a small smile as she leaned against his chest blissfully happy to simply be near him. Perseus shook his head and chuckled.

"For once I'm glad of his stubbornness against the fates." Perseus said kissing the top of Thea's head lightly.

"Here, sit. I'll make camp before the sun sets." Perseus said detaching himself from her. Thea held fast to his forearm and walked beside him.

"I will help." Thea said smiling and Perseus returned it, sliding his hand around hers. As the last setting rays of the sun fell beyond the cliffs, the two sat before a crackling fire as their dinner cooked above the flames. The black Pegasus grazed a short distance away, his profile a shade darker than the surrounding night. As they ate, Perseus kept his eyes on Thea unwilling to let her out of his sight in case this was all some sort of trick and she would be lost to him again. Thea didn't mind and she returned his unfaltering gaze as she took his comforting and familiar presence in. Perseus didnt ask Thea questions about the Underworld and she was glad for it. She didnt want to remember her time there, she just wanted to make the most of the time they spent together now, no longer trying to save the world, no gods to answer to, just them and the night. They ate beside one another, bodies touching as they sat listening to the crashing waves from the sea before them. After they finished their meal, Perseus surprised Thea as he took the untouched fish and cast in into their fire, sending a prayer to his father.

"Zeus, Mighty ruler of the gods, accept this offering as tribute and thanks for your gift." the fire hissed as a roll of thunder sounded far above them. Thea smiled from her seat on the sand as Perseus offered her his hand.

"Only for you." he said pulling her onto her feet and kissing her lightly on her brow. After the flames of their fire extinguished, by the light of the full moon, he led her to the small fishing boat that was his home. Standing on the boat, Thea turned back and saw the island bathed in the moonlight.

"Its beautiful." she whispered admiringly.

"Not as beautiful as you." Perseus said staring at her silhouetted against the beach. He slid his arm around her waist and they kissed again with so much passion that it left Thea lightheaded. She followed Perseus's slow steps backwards until they stood above his bed of furs. She let him sink down to the ground until he lay on top of her, his hands beside her head supporting his weight. Thea kept her eyes closed, focusing on all the sensations she had when Perseus touched her. The shivers when he raked his fingers through her silky hair, the path of fire that followed his hand as he moved it slowly down her curves, the rush that came as his thumb hooked underneath her dress. Perseus hesitated, breaking their kiss and drawing back to look at Thea, but she quickly brought him back down against her, helping him undo the leather straps that held her curved blades at her sides.

"Don't stop…" she begged, moaning into his ear, sending a tremor that ended in his groin. Perseus wanted to savor the moment, all the little emotions that flashed across Thea's open face as he took his time undoing all the leather straps of her dress until she lay before him, body exposed to the warm ocean air. Thea watched Perseus's reaction to her body and couldn't help but notice the bulge against her thigh as she leaned up to kiss him. She knelt on her knees and took his tunic off as Perseus buried his face against her breasts. Thea felt herself becoming wet as Perseus took her nipple in his mouth and rolled it against his lips and tongue. She whimpered and wrapped her arms around him, digging her nails into his back as he lowered her back down against the soft furs, switching to her other breast.

Thea's hands trailed down his abdomen, her nails tickling him as she made her way to his skirt. She felt his strong muscles tense under her fingertips, following the smooth definition of his body until she reached the last article of clothing between them. Thea loosened the straps and Perseus slid out of it easily. He left her breasts and kissed down her body, licking some of the juices that had slid down her slender leg. Thea took in his girth wide-eyed.

"Thea, are you certain…" Perseus began, but Thea silenced him.

"Warrior, I came back from the Underworld for you. I want you to have me, all of me…I had to hold back before because of my curse, but now I don't want us to waste another moment." Thea interrupted him sprawling out amongst the furs, her eyes half lidded. That was all the confirmation Perseus needed. He slowly spread Thea's legs apart and rubbed his fingers against her, teasing her opening. Thea leaned her head back and tried not to cry out as he inserted his calloused finger inside her, using his thumb to rub against her clit. Soon Perseus added another finger and Thea moaned raising her hips slightly to engulf them. Perseus used his other hand to massage the inside of her hip, his rough fingers stroking the soft flesh. He watched as Thea squirmed beneath him, her cheeks flushed, her breathing heavy. Thea could feel herself getting close to something and she wanted more of him.

"Now, oh gods, I need you…please!" Thea whined and Perseus complied. He replaced his fingers with his now throbbing member, its head already glistening as it entered her hot center. Thea raised her legs around him to reach farther than his fingers could and bit back a cry of pain as he broke her. Perseus set a pace, feeling her tighten around him as he went faster. His breath became ragged as the friction between them increased, her moans exciting him even more. He was hitting her spot hard and he could feel her reaching her climax.

"Oh Warrior!" she cried as he raised her legs higher and filled her to the hilt.

"Say it…say my name!" Perseus commanded as he slammed into her, feeling her begin to cum.

"Perseus!" she screamed in pleasure as she hit her peak, riding the ways of euphoria in a haze. Perseus didn't release her, he held back his release as his godlike strength gave him more endurance and energy. His body felt like it was being electrified each time she moaned his name in ecstasy and so he continued to emerge himself in Thea even as she began to fell her walls tighten again. Her legs were above his head as he pounded into her again and again. He was making her feel things she could never have dreamed of. Finally, as Thea began to squeeze around him again, Perseus let go and moaned with Thea as they fell of the edge together each moving their hips in time with each other to make the flood of sensations last. Perseus lowered Thea's legs and lay beside her their bodies drenched in sweat. Their gasping breath was the only sound other than the waves.

Thea turned, panting and kissed Perseus lightly before laying her head on his chest. Perseus cradled her with his arms and they fell asleep, embracing each other.

* * *

TADA! there you have it...thank you to all my loyal readers that kept nagging me to finish this


End file.
